1. Field of the Invention
A work holding device which can be removably attached to a work bench, and by the release of one clamp, can be set at various angles for optimum positioning of the work or can be removed from the work bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to work holders of the type that are fastened to a bench or table for holding such articles as jewelry, printed circuit boards and the like so that fabrication and assembly processes can be carried out. These work holders of necessity need to be relatively small so as not to interfere with access to the work. Additionally such work holders need to allow the work to be oriented in many different attitudes so that access is available from all sides of the work.
It is also important that such work holders be removable so that they can be taken off of the work bench and put out of the way while other work is being done. Each of the above requirements dictate that the optimum work holder is relatively inexpensive, has as few parts as possible and takes up as little room as possible while still providing a somewhat rigid support for the work. It is to these ends that the subject invention is directed.